Baron Ashura (TV)
Baron Ashura is one of Dr. Hell's lieutenants, his first even. Ashura is literally half-man (left side) and half-woman (right side), as they were combined from the mummies of a man and a woman. Background Before Ashura became they're current self, they were originally a separate man and woman who fell in love. But their love was forbidden and when the affair was found, out they were given a horrible fate; they were both mummified and buried alive. After many years the cave collapsed and a piece of rubble crushed the man's right side and the woman's left side. Eventually the tomb was found by Dr. Hell and the bodies were discovered. The Doctor had the bodies sewn together and named the new life, Baron Ashura. Personality Baron Ashura is one of Dr. Hell's most loyal minions, doing whatever Dr. Hell orders.They're also overconfident and careless, which can be attributed to their many losses to the Mazinger Z. When Dr. Hell begins to lose his patience with Ashura and introduces Count Brocken, Ashura does everything he/she can to keep the doctor's favor. Relationships Dr. Hell Baron Ashura's loyalty to Dr. Hell is second to none, perhaps as thanks for bringing him/her to life. Ashura never wants to disappoint Hell, and when they does it always attempts to make up for that mistake; especially when Count Brocken came in. When speaking to Dr. Hell their feminine voice is often used, shown as an example of being submissive towards their leader. Count Brocken Count Brocken is another one of Dr. Hell's lieutenants; one that was introduced after several of Ashura's failures. Count Brocken often competes with Ashura for the position of the Doctor's right hand, often ending in disaster. Archduke Gorgon Originally, Ashura was rather intimidated by the mysterious Archduke Gorgon. However, in order to restore his honor; Ashura demands a monster to destroy the Mazinger. When Ashura died, Gorgon retrieved him and acknowledged his bravery. Ashura Corps. As commander of the Iron Masks, Ashura sends them on most of the menial tasks of his mission. Since they are expendable and under his/her control, Ashura has little care of his subordinates. When speaking to them Ashura usually speaks with his masculine sided voice to show his status as their commander. Koji Kabuto As one of Koji's most encountered foes, Baron tries everything he/she can do to put Koji down. Their feud started when Ashura killed his grandfather and continued to be a thorn in Koji's side until its death. Abilities Weapons Baron Ashura's main weapon is the rod he/she wields, the Bardos Wand. It is capable of shooting rays from the top of the decoration that is able to take control of Mechanical Beasts as well as shoot a non-lethal beam of energy. For a short while, Ashura also showed himself capable of using a saber. Tactics Ashura is good tactician, commanding the Mechanical Beasts in several battles. However, because of its overconfidence, these battles often end in disaster. Compared to Brocken however, Ashura's plans are often the most destructive, having leveled cities. He/she also commands the Iron Masks, often having them support. Ashura could also disguise itself to manipulate outsiders to they're will, often appearing as a woman with very tempting offers. Piloting While Ashura does not often pilot vehicles, he/she does on certain occasions. For one thing it commanded the Saluud and Bood submarine fortresses. He/she also piloted a few Mechanical Beasts including the Daima U5 and the Baron Ashura Mechanical Beast in the TV Magazine manga. History Under Dr. Hell's orders, Baron Ashura had a bomb explode to kill Juzo Kabuto before he could stand against Dr. Hell. However, the Mazinger Z was completed and it was piloted by Juzo's grandson Koji Kabuto. Since then, Baron Ashura commanded several of the Mechanical Beasts, with repeated failures. With Count Brocken brought into the ranks; he and Ashura often got into disputes, especially when they were paired together. However, there were some benefits such as acquiring Super Alloy Z. Eventually, Dr. Hell loses his patience with Ashura. Ashura becomes determined to reclaim his honor. He demands a monster from Archduke Gorgon and when that did not work, Ashura charged the Bood in a failed attempt to destroy Mazinger Z. With the Bood in pieces, Archduke recovers Ashura's remains and acknowledges its bravery. Etymology Ashura (also spelled Asura) is one of the names of Hindu power-seeking deities that are constantly in battle with the Devas but are also displayed as objects of worship. This reflects Baron Ashura's desire for power to destroy the Mazinger and his/her battle against it as well as his/her own dual nature. Trivia *Baron Ashura unlike Brocken does not have internal mechanisms but has mechanical assists to keep him/her alive. *In the early drafts, Baron Ashura was designed by Ken Ishikawa and the female side was originally a creepy old man. * Baron Ashura's design was also partly influenced by Toranosuke from Gakuen Taikutsu Otoko. * Baron Ashura's name was changed to "Baron Ashler" in certain dubs. Gallery baron Ashura.png|Concept Art 300px-Mazinger-z-baron-ashura.jpg QWAX (5).jpg QWAX (8).jpg Barón_Ashler.jpg baron ashura woman.jpg Category:Underground Empire Category:Anime Villains Category:Mazinger Z Villains Category:Villains